


Rebound

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Drama, M/M, adult!nijiakamayu, doctor!nijimura, habede kak sela, heir!akashi, hurt/comfort dikit, nijiakamayu gagal, novelist!mayuzumi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: “Kau tahu aku menyukaimu, dan kau tetap membuatku tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s).

“Bagaimana? Restoran ini memang enak, kan?” tanya Akashi sembari memasuki mobilnya.

“Ya ya ya, kau memang selalu benar,” orang yang menjadi lawan bicara pria 29 tahun itu tersenyum geli sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk di sebelah bangku kemudi. Baru saja dia ingin memasang sabuk pengaman, pria di sebelahnya berkata kaget.

“Aa, sepertinya kembaliannya kelebihan. Aku kembali dulu ke dalam, Nijimura-san,” dan dia pun langsung kembali ke restoran tersebut tanpa pikir panjang.

Nijimura Shuuzou mengubah senyum gelinya menjadi senyum tipis.

Hari ini adalah pertemuan mereka kembali setelah lima belas tahun lamanya. Dirinya sendiri merasa sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan mantan adik kelasnya itu secara langsung, bukan lagi hanya melalui _video call_ atau hanya sekadar telepon. Tak dapat dipungkiri, sejak tadi dirinya tak bisa melunturkan senyumannya dan netranya tetap terkunci pada sosok pria yang diam-diam masih dia sukai sampai sekarang.

Bukan kebetulan juga dia ke Jepang—untuk pertama kalinya sejak keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika. Pria tiga puluh tahun itu, Nijimura Shuuzou, berhasil menemukan teknologi terbaru dalam pengobatan kanker dan selama sepuluh hari ini dia sibuk berkeliling Jepang untuk memberikan seminar. Karena memang kota pertama yang dia sambangi adalah Tokyo dan sejauh yang dia tahu pewaris tunggal Akashi Group juga ada di Jepang, sekalian saja mereka reunian kecil.

Sampai sekarang, setelah seminarnya selesai, dirinya masih bergembira untuk menghabiskan hari yang sengaja dikosongkan oleh Tuan Muda Akashi untuknya.

Belum ada setengah menit sejak pria berambut merah itu pergi kembali ke restoran, ponsel yang tidak sengaja dia tinggalkan di mobil bergetar, ada telepon masuk. Awalnya Nijimura tak menghiraukannya, tapi karena si penelepon tak kunjung memutuskan sambungan, lama-lama dirinya gerah juga; lalu segera diambilnya ponsel tersebut.

Hampir tombol berwarna hijau ditekan saat foto dari _caller_ ID tersebut menggugah rasa terkejutnya.

Seseorang yang hanya disimpan sebagai ‘Chihiro’ memakai foto seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang terlihat memeluk Akashi Seijuurou dari belakang.

Matanya mengerjap dan dia mendengus geli. “... _what_?” ungkapnya tak percaya sebelum menerima panggilan tersebut.

“ _Hello_.”

“ _Siapa ini? Ini ponsel Akashi Seijuurou_ ,” Nijimura mendengus geli. _Apa-apaan nada bicara yang dingin dan ketus ini? Apa dia tak pernah diajarkan etika menerima telepon yang baik?_

“Ya, ini memang ponselnya. Tapi dia sedang ada keperluan,” balasnya ketus pula. Kelabunya melirik ke arah pintu restoran yang masih tak memunculkan tanda-tanda Akashi akan keluar dari sana.

“ _Siapa kau? Hari ini harusnya Seijuurou sedang bekerja_ ,”— _‘Seijuurou’ katanya?_

Ingat akan foto kontak yang dipasang, Nijimura malah membalas, “Kau sendiri siapa?”

“ _Ck, dasar tidak sopan_ ,” Nijimura tertohok— _dasar orang kurang ajar_ , “ _aku ini kekasihnya. Kau yang siapa? Di mana dia? Aku ada keperluan dengannya_.”

Saat itu juga, dokter muda tiga puluh tahun itu merasa dunianya berhenti sesaat.

Sambungan diputuskan secara sepihak, ponsel ditaruh di posisi awalnya.

Pikirannya sibuk melayang memikirkan pernyataan orang di telepon tadi sebelum kelabunya tak sengaja menangkap sosok mantan adik kelasnya yang berlari kecil menuju ke sini.

Di saat yang bersamaan, sebelum orang di sana kembali menelepon, Nijimura mematikan ponselnya.

“Maaf, apa aku lama?”

Pria yang duduk di kursi penumpang itu mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, “Tidak. Ah iya, hari ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama. Bisa langsung antarkan aku ke hotel segera?”

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Rebound © Sha**

**.**

**X.x.X**

Entah mengapa, sepanjang perjalanan ke hotel tempat Nijimura menginap, Akashi merasakan atmosfer yang melingkupi mereka terasa tak nyaman. Memang sih tak ada satu pembicaraan pun yang terucap, tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh. Apalagi sedari tadi orang di sebelahnya pun sibuk menatap ke luar jendela.

Sampai akhirnya mobil hitam milik Akashi berhenti di parkiran _basement_ salah satu hotel bintang lima di kota Tokyo, mereka sama-sama tak membuka mulut. Mantan wakil kapten tim basket Teikou itu melirik pria di sampingnya yang hanya melepaskan sabuk pengamannya tanpa bicara apa-apa.

“Nijimura-san.”

“Hm?”; sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba menjalar ke hatinya.

“Ada yang salah?”

“Tidak.”

“Kenapa diam saja?” tanyanya lagi. Dia melepas sabuk pengamannya juga. Tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh pundak sang mantan kakak kelas sebelum akhirnya terhenti di udara tatkala tubuh tegap Nijimura menjauh, menghindarinya.

Akashi jelas heran. Seingatnya tadi saat makan mereka tidak kenapa-kenapa, sampai dia kembali ke restoran untuk mengembalikan kelebihan kembalian juga Nijimura masih bersikap biasa padanya.

“Aku berbuat salah?” Jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih kencang. Otaknya sibuk berpikir apa kesalahannya meski tetap dia tak menemukan bahkan sedikit kemungkinan.

Penyandang nama Shuuzou itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap langsung ke arah merah yang menyiratkan ketidakpahaman. “Bagaimana perasaanmu, bertemu denganku lagi setelah lima belas tahun?”

Akashi pun refleks menjawab, “Tentu saja aku senang. Selama ini aku hanya melihat Nijimura-san lewat _video call_ atau foto-foto yang Nijimura-san kirimkan. Sekarang aku bertemu dengan Nijimura-san langsung, bagaimana aku tidak senang?”

Hening sebentar, sebelum Nijimura memilih untuk mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap tembok _basement_.

“... apa itu benar?”

“Kenapa harus bohong?” Rasa takut entah merasuki dirinya dari mana. Sikap seperti ini, sama sekali bukan Nijimura Shuuzou yang dia kenal. “Nijimura-san marah padaku?”

“Apa kau merasa tidak menceritakan _sesuatu_ padaku meski selama lima belas tahun ini kita selalu menghubungi satu sama lain?”

“Eh?”

“Apa aku hanya pelarian saat kau tidak ingin bersama kekasihmu?”

_—Eh?_

Matanya terbelalak kaget. Mulutnya terbuka, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu meski semua kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

“Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengannya?”

“Itu—”

“Setahun? Tiga tahun? Lima tahun? Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya sedikit pun kepadaku?”

“Biar kujelaskan—”

“Seseorang bernama Chihiro menelepon dan dia bilang kalau dia adalah kekasihmu. Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan?” Nada tenang yang diucapkan Nijimura hanya membuatnya semakin terpaku. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol _lock screen_.

Ponselnya mati.

“Aku yang mematikannya.”

Gerakan jemarinya berhenti; dia sama sekali tak mendongak.

“Kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah bilang? Apa aku sama sekali tak boleh tahu?”

Akashi menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar.

Pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu meliriknya sinis. Retakan yang mulai jelas itu membuatnya tak bisa lagi berucap lembut seperti biasanya. “Kau tahu aku menyukaimu, dan kau tetap membuatku tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain?”

“... bukan.”

“Lalu apa? Lima belas tahun ... kau tak pernah menjawab pernyataan sukaku dan tahu-tahu selama kita berkomunikasi diam-diam kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Apa menurutmu ... perasaanku ini hanya perasaan murahan anak SMP?”

Kepalanya mendongak cepat; dia menggeleng. “Aku tak pernah bilang begitu.”

“Kau tak pernah bilang, tapi sikapmu menunjukkan kau seperti itu.”

“Nijimura-san—”

“Mungkin bagimu itu bukan hal penting, tapi bagiku yang sampai detik ini masih menyukaimu ... aku merasa dibodohi. Aku merasa lima belas tahunku ini sia-sia karena menunggumu memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku,” Nijimura melirik pria di sebelahnya sekali lagi. “Terima kasih atas makanan dan tumpangannya hari ini.”

Pintu mobil dibuka dan dia langsung berjalan begitu saja.

“Tunggu—”

Kaki berbalut sepatu pantofel itu berlari mengejar; kemeja bagian belakang ditahannya.

Langkah kaki Nijimura terhenti. Tanpa perlu repot-repot menoleh, dia berkata pelan, “Akashi Seijuurou, berhenti menjadi orang egois.”

“Tidak—aku ... aku minta maaf,” lirihnya.

“Lepas.”

“Kalau aku melepaskan Nijimura-san, Nijimura-san tidak akan mau menghubungiku lagi, kan? Aku ... aku akan melihat punggung Nijimura-san yang menjauh persis seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak suka.”

“Kenapa kau begitu egois dan keras kepala?”

“Aku juga tidak pernah menganggap perasaan Nijimura-san rendahan. Aku—”

“Cukup, aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu,” dia melepaskan tangan Akashi paksa dan melangkah pergi.

Pemilik nama Seijuurou itu hanya bisa diam. Punggung itu menjauh sekali lagi, meninggalkan rasa sakit tak tampak pada hatinya yang sudah retak dari tadi.

Dia hanya berdiri di sana, menatap Nijimura Shuuzou sampai eksistensi itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Di sisi lain, seorang pria yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu sibuk menghubungi nomor yang sama memerhatikan peristiwa itu diam-diam. Dia tersenyum sinis sembari menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

“... Seijuurou, ternyata bukan hanya dia yang kau bohongi selama ini. Jadi ini, Nijimura Shuuzou yang selalu kau hubungi diam-diam di belakangku selama tiga tahun kita berpacaran? Menggelikan,” dirinya tertawa singkat sebelum memutuskan masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya.

“Aku ke sini karena ada pertemuan dengan editor dan tebak apa yang malah kutemukan,” tambahnya pelan sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Sebuah sedan berwarna keperakan melintas keluar dari _basement_ , tepat melewati sesosok pria berambut merah yang masih diam di tempatnya.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Rebound di sini artinya pelarian.
> 
> Too much struggle to write this. Nggak terhitung berapa kali tulis-hapus-tulis-hapus cuman buat nyalurin keinginan nulis nijiakamayu. Udah dari dulu pengen nulis beginian sampai akhirnya pas kemarin-kemarin ngomongin nijiaka nyerempet mayuaka rasa yang-tidak-perlulah-disebutkan-namanya-itu muncul dan ngebuat gatel pengen ngetik.
> 
> (ehemmodusehem) (karena kemarin-kemarin kembali menelan rasa itu setelah ngobrolin salah satu ending fanfik yang bikin mikir ‘lama-lama beneran asli gue buat nijiakamayu dan cuman nijiaka atau nijimura yang gue buat bahagia’) (because ... you know ... rada sensi kalau chara kesayangan dibuat ngenes kurang ajar)
> 
> Ngomong-ngomong, ini juga sekaligus hadiah buat Kak Sela. Happy birthday, Kak. Sorry telat—soalnya begitu pas nemu tengah-ending, awalnya nggak kepikiran. Begitu kepikiran awal-tengah, ending-nya yang nggak kepikiran. Terus karena sekaligus ini juga nyampein unek-unek, jadi aku minta maaf ya, Kak.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
